


Elbow

by sinofwriting



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 1. "Quit ignoring me."
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Elbow

A hand grabs her elbow, turning her towards him. “Quit ignoring me.” Andrews voice is low, not wanting anyone else to hear.

“Why should I do that? You told my business to the chief, you broke my trust.”

“Your mom died, it’s normal to get time off.”

Her glare doesn’t turn soft like he expects, if anything it hardens. “I didn’t want time off, I wanted to work. I didn’t give a crap about my mother dying, in fact, it was the nicest thing she’s ever done for me.” And before he can respond, she rips her elbow out of his grip and walks away.


End file.
